


Kissing - JeanMarco

by PumpkinFrost



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys In Love, Kissing, M/M, Overstimulation, dont worry they’re older in this than in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinFrost/pseuds/PumpkinFrost
Summary: In which Marco and Jean try kissing for the first time...
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Kissing - JeanMarco

**Author's Note:**

> they’re older in this than in canon. So like 17/18. 
> 
> Honestly I just wanted to get this out of my drafts, haha enjoy

Kissing. He could feel Marcos lips on his, hungry and desperate. It’s not like he’s never imagined Marco like this. Kissing...and stuff. But to imagine Marco shoving him against the wall, teeth biting his lips and capturing his tongue with his own...no. Jean never imagined that. 

Marco continued to kiss him, small gasps escaping his lips with each time Marco moved his face away. He could feel Marcos body on his, almost moving in sync with his, making Jeans back arch with the pressure. A specific pressure... 

“You’ve done this before?” Jean sighed, raising his chin up as Marco layered kisses upon wet kisses onto his jaw and down his neck. Jean tried to close his legs at the new sensations going through him, filling him with warmth and desire, but Marco’s left leg just kicked them back apart so he could get closer. 

Closer. Closer. 

Marco raised his leg, knee just barely putting pressure on Jeans groin area, making Jean murmur choice words of surprise, sweat pooling down his back, the warmth in him increasing. Shit. 

“I never said I did.” Marco chuckled softly as he sucked a spot on Jeans neck, licking the area afterwords. “I know what I’m doing, though.” 

“Do you? What is it? Instinct?” Jean couldn’t argue that Marco knew exactly what to do to tip him over, to get him going. This was getting more intense by the minute. It was beginning to get too hot in the room. 

“If you love someone, yeah.”


End file.
